Kiss the Rain Oneshot Seq to It Was Only a Kiss
by Cylann
Summary: Who did Tommy bring home from Montana and what happens when she's still in the mix. Will Tommy ever admit to being with Jude?


_I was listening to this song and a story for it popped into my head. The music if Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers. ENJOY! This is the sequel to my other one shot It Was Only a Kiss. Drop a review if you enjoyed._

_._

He was at his typical spot in front of the soundboard in Studio One, setting up for his artist when she wandered in.

"I have something new," she said it as she dropped onto his lap with her arms around his neck. He gave her a brief smile as he reset the controls on the soundboard. She nuzzled his neck as his hand went to her back to keep her from slipping off of him. He was wondering where _she_ was, thankful that she was not scheduled until afternoon. They discussed the composition and made a rough copy of the instrumental.

She placed the oversized headphones on and waited patiently for his signal, as the music flooded her ears. Her toe tapped to the intro and then her red lips opened to bring the song into being.

**_Hello  
Can you hear me  
Am I getting through to you_**

He had no idea she was aiming the lyrics at him, inspired by a phone call days ago, had never really let himself think about others singing about him. He let himself listen to the subtle nuances that would turn this song into a single and adjusted the controls automatically.

Even though his face was set in concentration he dredged up a supportive grin every time her attention focused on him. Her voice was strong as she sang the new song she had written and she did not falter once as her eyes met his across the studio glass. This was the third take on vocals and she was still going strong, putting even more emotion into her singing.

"D's right. She's amazing, she said softly with an undertone that sent alarm bells ringing through his head. Tommy almost jumped out of his swivel chair at the quiet voice behind him. He had not been expecting her for hours yet and he had been lost in the music, different than what he usually worked on. He followed her eyes back to the other side of the clear glass. "She cares about you. I can tell." It was obvious the song was about him, but he could not find it in himself to answer. He started to take her hand, but she pulled back. "I should go…Goodbye Tommy." They were normal words, but why did they suddenly hold a deeper meaning?

**

_She never thought she would be here in this place, although having imagined it countless times and she especially never imagined herself in this position, lying full length on top of Tommy Quincy staring deep into his eyes on his bed in the apartment she had never seen until recently, wearing less than she ever had in front of a man. Her knees slid to either side of his, resting against the rumpled sheets as she leaned in to brush her lips against his once and then again._

_Her tank top had ridden up, exposing the skin of her middle where it pressed against the taut muscles of his equally bare stomach. Jude was starting to get comfortable with Tommy seeing her nakedness and also seeing all of his sexy self. The first time they had done it, there had not been much clothing removed and she had still been shy without anger driving her on, when she had seen him nude for the first time. Now barely two weeks later they had started to learn one another in a way they had never dared try before. The stolen moments were rare, but right now they strived to enjoy the time alone they had. His fingers tangled into her messy blond locks as he pulled her head down for a full kiss. She felt the new hardness between her legs, pressing against her core through her panties. She squirmed a little, feeling a grasping need deep within her, brushing against him in the process. A moan escaped their joint lips and she moved her hips again, sliding more fully against this time and in the process electrifying herself._

_It was still hard to tell herself she had free reign to touch him now, when she had had to hold back for so long, but she knew he felt the same way and for once that put them on equal footing._

_One of his hands slid down her back to cup her bare ass and push her more fully against him. Jude might not have much experience in this area, but she was a quick learner and ground against him, letting her nerve endings brush his erection on every controlled roll of her hips. Her hand went down behind her back and between her legs to the slit opening of his boxers. She touched the deceptively smooth hard flesh lightly causing him to lose his breath and forget the fact of kissing. Jude had been hesitant at first that she would do something wrong, but Tommy's reactions to every small thing she did had bolstered her confidence._

_Her fingers started to stroke the velvety skin as her mouth fastened on his again. Jude had never known turning on a guy would make her feel so powerful and make her want just as much. A song broke into their lovemaking and she had expected him to ignore the cell phone on his nightstand, but his hand reached out to grab the offending object._

_"Guess that's my cue to shower," she said nonchalantly, wanting to punish the tiniest bit at him choosing a phone call over her._

_"I don't think so." He grabbed her around the waist and his fingers skimmed her ribs lightly, causing her to laugh. He answered the phone as he held onto her squirming body._

_"Hello."_

_"Hey you…" She stared down at him in confusion at the way he had schooled his voice into pleasantness as he answered. His grip on Jude slackened and he sat up against the headboard, glancing at her in silent apology, but she refused to look his way._

_"Miranda…How's Montana?"_

_"Baby I miss you. Is there someone there with you? I thought I heard…"_

**_Hello  
Is it late there  
Is there laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone  
Cuz I'm  
Trying to explain  
Something's wrong  
You just don't sound the same_**

_"Miss you too. And no it was just the TV. " Although he said the words he did not mean them as his gaze followed her slim retreating figure heading into the adjoining bath. Even the click of the light sounded angry and he winced, knowing Jude was sensitive to this, knowing there was nothing he could do to change things quite yet._

_She walked into the shower, water as hot as she could bear without scalding and closed her eyes letting the wet slide down her body. She tried to find solace in music, but even that her ever faithful friend deserted in her maelstrom of emotions. The truth was, Jude Harrison did not have the temperament to be the other woman. She was not patient, and she was not overly understanding, although she thought she understood Tommy Quincy better than most and she definitely did not share well. She had always been possessive of Tommy, even in the beginning as only her producer. That much had been proven when she had been put on hiatus so he could work with the rapper Shay who would later become her first boyfriend. Jude was seventeen now; she should have been going out with boys that were more her speed. That was kind of funny since her last boyfriend's nickname was Spied, but instead she had fallen in love with a grown man at the tender age of fifteen. In a few years the difference in their ages wouldn't have mattered, but right now--even without adding a third person into the mix, it would have been tough for people to accept a relationship between them. And right now no one could know what was going on with them, no one could even be allowed to get the slightest hint that his devotion was to Jude and not another._

_Tommy was the first person she had ever slept with, the guy she was in love with and she wasn't cut out for this, the deceit, the lying. And even though her belief in him was boundless, she couldn't help but hate this situation even if he said he loved her. The pulsing jets saturated her hair and face as she lifted her head to the spraying liquid._

_"Is it raining in Toronto? I hear water?" Tommy's eyes shifted once again to slightly ajar bathroom door. He moved his head away from the other room, in a useless gesture. It was not like Jude could hear his conversation, but he still felt the unfamiliar grip of guilt low in his stomach. Jude…How long had he waited to be with her like this? He wasn't ready to lose her when he finally had given himself and her a chance._

_"Yeah, it's uh pouring," he said shortly, not caring that he was giving the most expedient answer instead of the truth which would only have led to more questions that he could not answer._

**_Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside_**

_Kiss the rain_

_"Are you okay baby?"_

_"Sure. Why?"_

_"You sound distracted."_

_"Was thinking about work." She paused for a moment, confused at the lack of interest evident even through the phone line. Was he telling the truth about being alone?_

_"I should be wrapping up stuff here in the next couple of days," she said brightly, injecting cheerfulness into her voice._

_"That's great. I can't wait for you to come back." He had made his voice more sincere, knowing she had to be kept happy. She wasn't the first woman he had sweet talked, but now the insincerity rankled because he never wanted Jude to see him as that guy._

**_Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait til morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain_**

_Jude jumped when he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. She had finally found a new melody to concentrate on and had not even heard him come in. His lips found her bare shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on the red skin. His arm reached out to turn the temperature down and then he turned her around to face him. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him._

_"Jude…Just--hang on. I promise as soon as I can I'll end it with her," his voice was soft, but not cajoling because for her he could only be honest and not use his careless charm to influence her. She mattered too much. She finally looked up at him and he knew as he stared into the blue depths that she was hurting. "I love you." Even though the nearness of her wet body pressed against his had sparked the prerequisite reaction from his lower body he did not attempt to try for something more._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lowered his head to brush his lips across hers. It was she that intensified the kiss and she who's fingers dug into his back, raking up from his ass. When her hand went down between their bodies to continue what had been interrupted earlier, he couldn't stop her right away, her calloused touch too pleasurable against his straining flesh._

_He finally stilled her fingers with his hand, grasping her wrist and pulling it away from his over-sensitized skin. His open mouth found the nape of her neck where he bit down gently and then sucked to sooth the small welt. Then he let his tongue slide down to her collar bone where it dipped at the sweet hollow before continuing it's path downwards until his hot mouth hovered above one aching breast. She arched her back to position the aching tip closer to his mouth, begging with her body. He obliged willingly, taking the nipple into his mouth, rolling around it with his tongue before sucking with building pressure. Jude's hands grasped his hair holding him to her chest as he fed on her cries. His hand squeezed the other breast gently, kneading in a gentle rhythm as he brought her tension levels higher._

_His open mouth trailed kisses onto her cleavage and then wandered lower, making path down her midriff until he reached her stomach. At this point he knelt before her like a supplicant his hands spanning her curved hips as his tongue dipped into belly button, getting a giggle and a moan out of her. His hands traveled to her thighs at the same time his tongue licked lower. Tommy pushed her back against the wall and lifted her calf to his face, laying a kiss on the inside of her knee and then brushed his lips up higher to her inner thigh. He used his hands to spread her legs wider as her breathing became ragged in anticipation. She inhaled sharply, her body already humming desperately. She balanced on one foot, her hand grasping almost desperately at the chrome towel rack, as he lifted her leg higher to rest over his shoulder. One hand rested at her hip to keep her steady as the fingers of the other spread her lower lips to his greedy gaze. Jude whimpered when his tongue flicked out to stroke the hardened nub that lay sheltered between her folds. The he let his tongue plunge a little deeper, licking the length of that grasping heat, tasting her sweetness. Her fingers went out desperately to grab his shoulders for purchase as he took turns stroking up and down with his wicked tongue and then taking the cluster of nerves into his mouth to suck. Two fingers plunged into her taut body as he continued to administer to her swollen flesh. She came apart in a matter of a few minutes, inner muscles convulsing around his fingers and was ready to slide to the wet bathtub floor, but he braced her up as he let go of her leg and skimmed up her body with the full length of his own, his hardened flesh pressed against her stomach._

_Tommy's mouth took hers in a brutal kiss and as his tongue entered her mouth she could taste herself on his lips. Without conscious thought his strong hands had gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her to press against the tiled shower wall. Her legs wrapped around his lean hips as he adjusted her weight. He pulled back to stare into her indigo eyes, shades darker with desire._

_"Jude are you sure you want to…" She nodded emphatically as she angled her hips forward, her lips finding his for another pressing kiss. All she knew was that he wanted her and her body felt heavy with desire as his erection probed at the orgasm slicked entrance to her body. Her eyes finally locked on his, but she said only one thing._

_"Please…" He had never wanted her to beg and he answered her plea by pushing in slowly, watching the way her deep blue eyes darkened, her lips parting as she breathed through her mouth, her inexperienced body still unaccustomed to him within her depths. He started to move, holding the soft globes of her flesh as he thrust into her slowly, working at it because her orgasm had tightened her inner muscles even more. His head lowered to clamp down on one breast, taking the peak in as his tongue lathed the water slicked nipple. She gasped as his penetration deepened and his pace quickened, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she felt teeth nipping at the swell of her breast. Her heels dug into his lower back as he pounded against her yielding flesh._

_It was unclear how much time had passed, but the water had long cooled, not that either of them noticed the temperature change against their overheated bodies. Jude wanted to writhe against him, but was pinned helplessly having no leverage to meet his fierce strokes. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as he felt the building pressure. The spiraling sensation started at her core and radiated out as their bodies moved together. Tiny tremors burst against her inner muscles as rigid flesh met the wet pliant glove of her body. Their chests pressed tightly together, her head against his shoulder as she cried out. She began to shudder, her inner muscles convulsing as his pace could not help but increase at her squeezing so tightly against his burgeoning erection. With every pump into her pliant body, the ultimate surrender drew closer. Unlike other women through the years he never forgot who he was sharing this moment with and he moved his head back so that he could capture her lips. He groaned loudly into her open lips as he felt the release come, wave over wave of pulsing pleasure flooding his senses._

_His grip on her slackened and the only thing that held her up as her feet lowered to the bathtub floor, was his body pressing hers against the cold tile._

_"Are you okay? I didn't---hurt you did I?" The self-doubt in his voice had softened her distress. She took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his full lips. He had forgotten, seduced by her open responses, that this was still new to her._

_"That was--" Jude Harrison was at a loss for words as she gave him a small dazed smile._

_"Jude Harrison speechless--never thought I'd see the day." She smacked him weakly and he laughed as he found enough strength to wrap his arms around her. His lips brushed her temple and it was that simple touch that reminded her she mattered to him._

_"Did you sleep with her?" Jude pulled on her jeans as she looked over at him, also getting dressed. There was one thing she wouldn't do in the privacy of his bedroom, she wouldn't hold back on the questions she wanted to ask or the things she needed to say even though out in public they were merely friends and coworkers. There was no easy way to answer so he did it brusquely._

_"Yes."_

_"Oh…" She turned her head away reaching for her shoes, but really just to mask the sudden jolt of pain reflected in her eyes. He walked over to her and she looked up at his naked chest suddenly so close. She still wasn't used to seeing him this way, having this level of intimacy with anyone._

_"Years ago. That's why Darius sent me to Montana, because she asked about me." She stared up into his eyes and his hands rested on her shoulders. "She means nothing to me Jude." As she stared into those beautiful eyes she tried to work through everything. She did believe him…didn't she? "Once she signs that contract we're over."_

_"But D."_

_"I owe him-but he doesn't own me. This is the last favor."_

**

"Hold on." He said almost desperately as he his other hand reached for the phone.

"Mills." The other man barked.

"Is it done?" he asked curtly even though knowing the other man might not respond at his rudeness, but he didn't care at that moment. She was more important. Miranda continued singing, oblivious to the currents running through the studio, lost in her own world.

**_Hello...  
Do you miss me  
I hear you say you do  
But not the way I'm missing you_**

What's new  
How's the weather  
Is it stormy where you are  
You sound so close but it feels like you're so far  
Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew  
What I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
In my mind  
Would you go  
Would you go

Kiss the rain

As you fall  
Over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips  
Feel hungry and tempted  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the night's  
As empty for me as for you

"She signed this morn…" Darius heard a dial tone and gaped at his end of the phone in shock for a moment; he was not accustomed to being dismissed this abruptly or at all. Tommy dropped the phone back into its cradle and saw her retreating figure exiting the room. Jude was tired of listening, wondering how she could ever have been naïve enough to believe that when they finally got together things would be easy. She was finally growing disillusioned to her dreams of having Tommy Q and wondered if this was growing up. If it was, it sucked. He glanced at her on the other side of the window once, leaving the recording going, before leaping to his feet and taking off after Jude.

**_If you feel you can't wait til morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain_**

(kiss the rain)  
(kiss the rain)  
(kiss the rain)

As her voice faded out Miranda looked up to see her boyfriend and hopefully new producer if Darius approved, flying out of his chair, leaving the room abruptly. There was a clear view of the hallway through the multiple panes of glass and she stared at the two people who had drawn every nearby employees attention in. She realized as she watched his embrace of that girl that she was simply one in a long line of women who had fallen for Little Tommy Q. She had been used so that Darius Mills could get her signature on that legal document. At a crossroads in her musical career she had started off mainly as a blues singer of not little renown, but it was not mainstream enough to bring her true success. Now she knew once they had heard she was open to new avenues they had targeted her and she had let herself fall into G-Major's clutches. Miranda was no innocent, having spent a great many years in this business and having broken many hearts of her own, but she had always had a soft spot for Little Tommy Q. She had requested his presence as if it was a given and she deserved his attention on her. Now she knew how it felt to be the used instead of the user and it was a bitter pill indeed. She could only stare at them so wrapped up in one another the world around them might as well not have existed.

The girl who's lips he was drinking in was different. He cradled her face almost reverently as his lips roamed over hers with hunger, but also a strange tenderness and his arms held her tight as if he could not bear to let her go.

Tommy pulled back to stare down at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly, earning a satisfied smirk in response.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked as he studied her dazed eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Uh huh…" She breathed. "But what about--"

"She signed this morning."

"And us?"

"I've waited a long time--for _you_ Jude. I'm not going to let anyone else stop that." She nodded shakily and he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in relief. He pulled her in closer and she rested her head against his shoulder, finally feeling like she was on stable ground even though his nearness still brought butterflies to her stomach.

Jude felt someone watching them, which was strange because she knew they had drawn the attention of most of the G-Major staff that had been around. She shifted her head and opened her eyes to stare into a pair of blue ones a shade lighter than her own. Her stomach sank to her feet, like in that moment when a roller coaster starts to dip and for a split second you're weightless.

Sadie had not been there when the ruckus had started, having just walked out of Darius's office from taking notes. When she walked towards the studio hallway she saw the scene that everyone seemed to be riveted on and froze. Things that had not made sense before became clear in her mind and she felt slightly hollow.

_It was a few weeks ago when Tommy was showing Miranda around G-Major for the first time, a solicitous hand on her back as they toured the studios. Her heart had felt so heavy when she saw him paying close attention to another woman. It confirmed her worst fears that he had moved on so easily. Sadie had fulfilled an adolescent dream by dating Tommy and she had quickly fallen for the ex-boybander's charm, having already been half in love with him from when he had been a member of Boyz Attack. When they had broken up, she suspecting he had cheated on her, she had simply wanted him to explain and he had, making up with a gold necklace and sweet words. That same night her sister had supposedly found proof that he betrayed Sadie and pushed him into a hot tub. In an instant Sadie and Tommy were over, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him._

_Jude had just come in after classes were over and she stopped to say hi Sadie. Sadie had directed her attention to the couple and could see Jude tense the slightest bit._

_"Do you think he's serious about her?" Sadie asked hopefully, thinking Jude might know more than she, since Jude spent a lot of time working with Tommy. Jude shook her head wordlessly as she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering back to them._

_"No he isn't."_

_"How do you know?" Sadie asked puzzled by Jude's adamant tone._

_"He told me…" she said distractedly. Sadie stared at her sister, confusion plain on her face._

_"Wait. Why would he--" Jude blinked once and stared at Sadie, realizing what she had said._

_"I um need to go set up in the studio. I'll see you at home." Jude made a fast retreat before Sadie could get another word in._

Now Sadie knew why Tommy had told Jude he wasn't serious about the other woman as she watched Tommy nuzzling Jude's hair lightly, holding her against him. She stared into her sister's eyes, hoping in vain for some explanation that could ease her hurt. But she thought she finally knew why it had been so easy for him to get over her. And she wondered who had really had him first.


End file.
